


Waiting Interlude

by Sena



Series: Waiting to Begin [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post-story interlude from Jensen's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Interlude

Sometimes they yanked the mattress off Jared's bunk and spread it on the floor, piled with both their blankets and pillows and it wasn't ideal, but at least it gave them some room.

Jared would be spread out on the mattress, the only light in the room coming from one of their desk lamps, and Jensen would forget to breathe. He'd forget everything except the bone deep hunger inside him, the need to get as close as he could, the need to come.

Anything Jensen wanted, Jared would say yes to. Kissing and sucking and rubbing and Jared was constantly whispering, _yes, yes, anything, yes._

He'd never been with anyone else. Jensen couldn't forget that, never let himself forget that. Jensen had always said _yes_ with his first boyfriend, too, so amazed that someone wanted him, that he could have what he'd always wanted. He hadn't known enough to know how fucked up it was at the time. He hadn't known enough to know that he'd spent the entire time giving and never being allowed to take.

"What do you want?" he'd ask, kissing Jared's mouth, his cheeks, his jaw.

"Anything," Jared would whisper, long limbs wrapping around him. "Anything you want."

"Tell me," Jensen would urge. "Tell me what you want." Jared deserved to get what he wanted, deserved to be more than just a mouth or an ass to fuck.

"Your mouth," Jared would say, or, "touch me," or, "wanna suck you."

It's good, all of it. Jensen just wants to be with Jared, just wants to kiss him and hold him and make each other come, but when it's his choice, what he loves most is Jared's fat cock down his throat. Loves it so much, thinks _cocksucker_ with a wicked thrill because he is, loves it so much that sometimes it's all he can think about. There's nothing better than the heat of Jared's cock filling his mouth and pushing into his throat, the taste of it, the way Jared grips his hair tight and tries so hard not to thrust too deep.

When he's with Jared, he forgets all the things he's supposed to be--high strung and nervous and more formal diagnoses that come with prescriptions and treatment plans. He forgets all of that because Jared's always smiling, always laughing, always inviting Jensen in.

Jensen probably doesn't deserve it. He's not a nice guy and he's not even close to perfect, even though he knows Jared sees him that way. He'll probably fuck it up eventually but he's trying his damnedest not to. He's trying his damnedest to make sure Jared's stronger than he ever was, that Jared knows he's worth more than the things they do when they're alone.

And Jensen, well, he might fuck it up, but he's got this now, Jared spread out beneath him panting and moaning. He's got Jared's surprised laugh when Jensen kisses the soft skin of his inner thigh and the way Jared's fingers curl around the back of his neck when they kiss soft and needy.

"Come here," Jared whispers, reaching up for him and Jensen melts into him, forgets the world and its bullshit, forgets everything but how for this, to make Jared so happy, he'll do anything at all.


End file.
